


Always Here

by Error_still_here7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, One Shot, Pizza, Pretty much gay Lena Luthor, Short One Shot, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_still_here7/pseuds/Error_still_here7
Summary: Kara has something nagging in the back of her mind and she finally decides to tell Lena.OrKara Danvers is a useless bisexual who is in love with Lena. Lots of fluff.





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> This is my first one-shot. Sorry about the length, but I hope you enjoy.  
> Have fun :3

Lena tucked herself closer to Kara’s side on the bed. It was a school night, but neither of the girls cared enough to sleep. 

The Princess Bride played on the television in Lena’s bedroom. Obviously, Kara had picked the movie while Lena had demanded potstickers and pizza from her private chef. The girls’ heads bobbed from exhaustion but neither of them made a move to turn off the beloved movie. 

Lena’s head lay in Kara’s lap as the blonde treaded her fingers through the ravenette’s hair. Kara had something on her mind that she needed to talk about; A nagging in the back of her mind that needed to be released. She needed to talk to Lena, but she was scared.

Kara Danvers had figured out she was bisexual a total of two weeks ago. She had seen a couple holding hands down the sidewalk, but the couple was different. They were both girls. Kara had never seen these types of things before in her small town. Kara longed to have what they had. To hold hands with another girl without being judged on her character. But she wasn’t completely attracted to girls. She had had many crushes on boys and she didn’t want to completely give them up. After some deep internet searching, Kara concluded that she was, indeed, bisexual. 

Lena and Kara had been best friends for three years now. They told each other anything and everything. Kara didn’t know why she was so scared to tell Lena this simple thing. She was still Kara; She was quirky and awkward in her own ways. Her sexuality didn’t define her. 

Now that she had realized she was bisexual, her feelings for Lena were inevitable. Kara had been in love with Lena Luthor for a total of two years. She had never thought much of it. They spent every free moment they had together, but Kara only thought that was because they were best friends. Kara’s breath hitched every time she saw her best friend in a dress or cute outfit. She was always dazzling, and Kara could hardly gather a coherent thought. 

Lena shifted her head in Kara’s lap, allowing Kara more access to her hair. Her hands were shaky, but she continued her ministrations. 

“Lena?” She slowly began.

“Hmm?” Lena hummed her response with half opened eyes. 

“I.. I need to tell you something.”

“Alright. What is it?” Lena sat up so she was positioned in front of Kara. Their knees grazed for a split second and Kara shuddered.

“Well, you see, it’s something about me. I haven’t told anyone, but it’s sort of about my personality. It’s not very important, but it’s kind of important, I guess? I mean it isn’t huge but-”

Lena cut her off with a stern look. “Kara.” Her eyes held so much tenderness and understanding even with her hard look. “Whatever it is, I promise that you can tell me.” 

Kara took a deep breath and puffed her cheeks before continuing. “I.. um, oof. I, well, you see, I kinda sorta maybe… like girls?” Kara looked at Lena with her head tilted to the side and one of her eyes closed like she was being blinded by sunlight.

Lena returned to her very calm demeanor. “Is that all?” She asked coolly. 

“I mean, yeah. Are you… upset?”

“Why would I be upset?”

“Well, I don’t know I just thought you would be.”

“I- No. I’m not upset, Kara. I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me.” 

Kara’s head dropped to look at her lap. “I just thought you’d be disappointed in me,” She whispered. 

“Of course not, Kara.” Lena lifted the blonde’s chin with her index finger. “I would never be disappointed in you no matter what. I couldn’t ask for anyone better than you.” 

Kara’s eyes pooled with tears. “Lena, I… I think I’m in love with you.” Silent tears dripped down Kara’s cheeks, but Lena still held her firmly in her grasp. 

“Well,” Lena began, “it’s a good thing that I’m in love with you as well.”

Kara knitted her eyebrows together and stared at Lena with a bemused look. “What?”

Lena took a shaky breath. “I said, I’m in love with you too.” Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks with both of her hands. “And I’m never going to leave you.”

At these words, Kara burst into sobs and all but tackled Lena onto the bed. Lena stroked the blonde’s hair as she muttered praises to her.

“I’m here, Kara. I’m always here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of turning this into smut but whatever.


End file.
